


Since you found me, never be anybody else

by Anthrobrat



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Eyeliner, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthrobrat/pseuds/Anthrobrat
Summary: It was years after the disastrous Christmas they had finally gotten together for real, and Gene was still being constantly surprised and delighted by his boyfriend. Babe could make a production out of absolutely anything, during which Eugene usually just sat back and watched the magic happen. Today it was setting up their outing for New Years Eve. He had the computer open to his favorite playlist, and was rapid-fire texting no less than twelve people over three group chats trying to organize their night out.ora New Year's Eve Fic 5 Days Late - equipped with Ralph meeting Julian, Joes being hilarious, and lots of cuddles and kisses because I am a shameless slut for their love.
Relationships: Edward "Babe" Heffron/Eugene Roe, John Julian/Ralph Spina, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Since you found me, never be anybody else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariamegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamegale/gifts).



> For @mariamegale
> 
> Maria, my gal, soleil de ma vie. I do not have the words to adequately describe how I feel about our friendship, but I would like you to know that you were a bright spot of hope on an otherwise bleak time. Your Call Me Sweetheart AU story pulled me headlong into this whole world of fanfic and BoB fandom, and now look where we are 8 short months later. I love you so much, and I'm so glad I get to call you my friend. <3
> 
> (These characters are representations of the fictional HBO characters; I have the utmost respect for the real gentlemen of Easy Co and the 101st.)

It was years after the disastrous Christmas they had finally gotten together for real, and Gene was still being constantly surprised and delighted by his boyfriend. Babe could make a production out of absolutely anything, during which Eugene usually just sat back and watched the magic happen. Today it was setting up their outing for New Years Eve. He had the computer open to his favorite playlist, and was rapid-fire texting no less than twelve people over three group chats trying to organize their night out. 

Toye had recently begun training a club promoter at the gym, who had put Joe and a plus however many of them on the list for a new club’s New Years Eve bash. Babe had been through the tough part of finding everyone and talking them into going (Gene was particularly unhappy about this turn of events, but apparently watching the ball drop in their pajamas was  _ something 40 year olds did _ ), so now he was on to organizing Uber rides and pre-games so everyone showed up at the club at the right time with the right buzz even though only half of them were coming to their apartment to get ready. 

At their apartment would be Liebgott, Webster, Ralph, Renee (who was unimpressed by the lack of female representation, but whose significant other was out of town), and Babe’s friend Julian who had just moved back to the city, and at Bill’s apartment was Bill, Frannie Toye, Luz, Buck, Malark, and whatever “adults” they could wrangle (he doubted any of them, to be frank). Gene would have hosted a party at their house again this year, but Babe had his heart set on going out now that Joe had brought it up as a potential plan. 

Eugene’s favorite part about New Years Eve was, whether they celebrated at home or at a bar, how excited Babe always got. When they had been friends and roommates, he had laughed heartily at the antics, but now that Babe was his, he had a new appreciation for the care that went into looking like a disco ball for whatever party they would inevitably attend. 

“Are you going to at least do something with your hair, Genie?” came his voice from the bathroom as Gene finished up the dishes in the kitchen. 

“I mean, I was gonna let you put some eyeliner on me, but if you’re making me do my hair as well --” He was cut off by the thunder of feet out of the bathroom. 

“Yes. Eyeliner.” Babe was trying to look nonchalant leaning up against the door jam, but his tone and the light in his eyes gave him away. As he sauntered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Gene’s shoulders, Gene contemplated whether there was anything he wouldn’t do for this man. He didn’t think there was. He’d marry him and adopt seven kids if that was on offer, but they were still too young for that, Gene having just become a resident at the hospital and working crazy hours, and Babe changing jobs after getting an associates in marketing. 

Eventually they would leave the comfort of this apartment, and take on the world together, but for tonight he would let Babe do his hair and put on eyeliner and he would go try to have a good time on the dance floor. And then he would ring in yet another new year with his favorite person. 

“You know, they say that the way you spend the first ten minutes of the year is a good indication of how you’ll spend the rest of your year,” Babe mumbled into Gene’s ear.

“Does this mean you’ll spend the first ten minutes attached to me?”

“You bet it fucking does.” Babe smiled into his shoulder as he scratched Gene’s back under his shirt. Gene whimpered in response, but then pushed him back. 

“Joe and Web will be here in 10, do you want a cocktail?” Gene knew he wasn’t helping things by mumbling this against Babe’s lips before leaning in for a brief kiss, but he also didn’t so much care. 

“I want you, but I’ll settle for a cocktail.” Babe bussed his cheek and sauntered back out of the kitchen to finish making himself look like New Years Eve incarnate. 

Gene searched through the liquor cabinet for something fitting of the celebratory atmosphere that was yet another year gone by. What he found was a bottle of pear vodka and a half drunk handle of dragon fruit flavored rum. New Years Resolution: stock better alcohol, and don’t let Babe drink it all while playing video games with the guys. 

He could work with these though. There was also a good deal of lime juice in the fridge, and some soda water, and a little bit of grenadine from that time Babe decided he would start drinking Shirley Temples on Sunday nights, so he could make something that tasted good. 

Gene set about making a cute glass of something sweet and tart and bubbly for his love. When he tasted it, honestly, it was pretty terrible, but it was pink and it was alcoholic, and Babe was going to love it. For himself, a glass of pear vodka with soda water would do. 

Grabbing both glasses, Gene headed down the hall toward the bathroom and the source of the very loud music booming through the apartment. As soon as he breached the doorway there were arms around his waist leading him to the toilet and sitting him down. Gene grumbled about spilling but Babe was surprisingly careful in his ministrations before he took the two glasses out of Gene’s hand.

“This one is definitely mine.” He eyed the pinkish bubbling drink before taking a big sip. Gene scrunched his eyes, but was delighted by Babe’s reaction. He swallowed and then licked his lips to savour the flavor. Imagining he could feel that exact movement on the head of his own cock, Gene settled himself down and took a sip of his own concoction. It was surprisingly refreshing; the soda water wasn’t flat like he had worried, and the pear vodka was nice. 

Hearing Babe’s breathy giggle, Gene realized his reaction hadn’t been as subtle as he thought.

“I was gonna do your eyeliner, but maybe other things are in order,” he said, standing over Gene, with their legs intertwined. Babe slid both hands behind Gene’s head, cradling him gently and smiling down in that way that meant very good things were on the horizon. 

“No. Web and Joe will be here very shortly, and I don’t want to ruin all the work you’ve put into yourself. You’ll get yours later,  _ minou. _ Now, can we talk about how I am now in my thirties and am having to mix cocktails like I’m an undergrad? How did we run out of the good whiskey and the regular vodka?” Gene pouted as much as he could while still cradled in Babe’s hands in that way that was oh so comforting. Babe had nice hands, although they often gave him cramps and would definitely have carpal tunnel sooner rather than later. Back to the matter at hand, he would chastise this boy for drinking all the good liquor.

Babe laughed at his petulance, leaning down to kiss him square on the mouth. When he was done, his face got kind of dreamy and Gene was wondering whether he was thinking about his plans for after midnight or if he was remembering the epic Saturday wherein he definitely drank all the good whiskey while playing eight hours of Call of Duty with Bill, Skip, and Joe Toye. He had gotten just the right amount of drunk that day, and had slithered over to Gene on his chair, not bothering to pull his book out of his hands before unzipping his pants and fishing out his dick to suck. It had been a very fulfilling Saturday.

He was brought back to the present when Babe gently laid his fingers on Gene’s cheeks and whispered “okay look up” with the eye liner pencil stuck between his teeth. Gene didn’t really understand why, but there was a certain amount of intimacy when Babe did this to him that he didn’t get from very many other moments, and that was the real reason he wore eyeliner more than most men. The care with which Babe held his face and the pencil, the ghost of a feeling that his sweet breath left on Gene’s face, the smile it put on Babe’s when he was done, it all came together to make for a very heady moment. It was tough not to reach out and touch, but remembering that that usually ended in getting poked in the eye helped.

When Babe leaned back to check his work, moving Gene’s face this way and that, he was caught by how perfect Babe’s face really was. He was all strong lines and straight nose, with his hair done just so and his eyes bright in excitement. Gene really was an incredibly lucky person for having found such a partner. It shocked him sometimes that he hadn’t realized right away, but then it made sense that they would have been friends first. They would be friends always. Of that he was absolutely certain. 

Just as they had caught themselves doing nothing but staring into each other’s eyes, the doorbell rang. 

“That’ll be the disaster twins,” Babe said as he stood up from where he was kneeling on the bathroom floor and bounced out of the bathroom to grab the buzzer. Gene laughed as he listened in on the conversation Babe was having with the guys downstairs, which involved a lot of name calling, some sort of reference to Batman and Robin, Gene hoped he was the former, and then an eventual  _ FUCK YOU _ before the buzzer finally sounded and the sound of the lock downstairs unclicking echoed up. 

Babe unlocked their door and came back to the bathroom, leaned against the doorframe, winked at Gene like he was the king of the world. Who was Gene kidding, he might as well be for all he would get away with tonight. The swell of excitement and expectation pinged between them before Babe came over and reached out a hand to pull Gene out of his seat on the toilet while grabbing his drink with the other. When Gene stood up, he took a moment to look himself over in the mirror. Dark hair artfully arranged and kohl-rimmed eyes made him look a bit dreamy and a lot bad ass. Babe had done a really good job with the blending and effect. He would need proper pay back later, but at that point Gene just nodded in appreciation and looked to Babe once more.

“You look pretty,” Babe whispered in Gene’s ear before taking another sip of his pink concoction. He rotated their hands so their fingers were intertwined before blithely dragging him out of the bathroom and out to the living room just as Joe and David stumbled through the door. Web was trying to say hi, but Joe was making it difficult as he attempted to suck a hickey into the side of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“So, Joe got into the vodka before we left, but I managed to get us here, and we’re probably going to need to take an Uber instead of walking to the bar.” David finally wrangled his very clingy boyfriend fully through the doorway and onto the couch. Joe was clearly drunk, but looked more happy than anything else. His eyes were bright and he was looking at David like he hung the moon and the stars. It made Gene really happy. 

He and Babe offered David a drink, but when he looked at their glasses he refused. Once settled on the couch beside the other couple, Babe immediately began to talk animatedly about his friend from childhood who had just moved back and was coming out with them that night. Gene had seen Julian over Facetime and the like, but he hadn’t been able to come back to town in almost a decade, and Babe was beside himself with glee in getting to introduce this man to all his friends at once. 

Just as he was launching into another crazy story from their high school days, which was, basically, the last time they had really been able to hang out, the doorbell rang once more.

“That’ll be Ralph and Renee,” Gene said before he jumped up and pushed the buzzer to let them in. It was telling, how quick the affair was in comparison to Babe’s.

“Gene! That could be a serial killer you just let in!” You didn’t even check?” Babe asked, gesturing wildly at the door and the buzzer and life. 

“No, Babe, I didn’t, because I know it’s Ralph and Renee.”

“I dunno, Doc,” Joe added from his spot onWeb’s lap, “sounds like murderers.”

“See? You’ll eat your words when a murderer shows up at our door,” Babe cried as David chuckled at their worries. 

When the knock came and Gene opened the door, a brown haired man who he didn’t recognize was standing in the doorway. Even Joe gasped at the fact that Gene was about to let a total stranger into their apartment.

“See! I told you! Murderer!” Babe’s yell sounded more welcoming than terrified, which made sense when he jumped up off the couch and hug-tackled the man in the doorway. The man who Gene now realized was Julian barely managed to stay upright under the force of 160 pounds of excitement. When Babe finally pulled him out of the doorway, Ralph and Renee were standing there a bit dazed. 

“We found this stray on the sidewalk trying to figure out what buttons to press to get to one Babe Heffron. We figured we’d help out.” Spina’s awkward smile was quick, because suddenly Renee up and shoved him into the room.

“My goodness, it’s fine, just leave the Belgian girl out in the cold hallway. Pigs, the lot of you.” Renee clomped her boots on the mat on the floor as Babe, followed by Gene, swept her up in a big hug.

Ralph pulled a bottle of very good whiskey out of his coat and set it on the table, which was great because Gene did not want to have to offer people one of Babe’s pink concoctions. Making his way to the kitchen, Gene grabbed glasses for everyone to be able to share, but was waylaid on his way back by a 5’10” red head carefully wrapping arms around him without making him drop their nice glasses. 

“Hi Babe.” Gene probably could have shrugged him off, but he was warm and it was a holiday, so he did his best to reciprocate while holding six glasses between his fingers.

“Hi Genie.” Babe snuggled down into his neck, nosing along the collar of his long sleeve shirt that he suddenly realized he still needed to swap out for a collared button-down. Babe didn’t linger very long, which Gene was mostly thankful for, and then followed him back into the living room, where things had already become friendly. Ralph was leaning over the edge of the couch chatting to Julian, who was sprawled against the wall with his feet hanging out in front of him making some sort of absurd joke about a guy on his flight.

Renee was sitting next to Ralph, making fun of Web and Joe in that way she had, stopping only to receive the glass Gene was holding out to her and the subsequent splash of liquor from Ralph. Once their glasses were full, Babe did the honors of raising the first glass and yelling “Happy Almost New Year!”

When the drinks were gone and their club arrival laid out, everyone put on their coats and headed out. By then, Liebgott, whose glass had been filled with soda instead of whiskey, was in much better, and more coordinated, spirits. 

The club was about what Gene had been expecting, and he was suddenly glad their names were on a list and they had a spot in the not-quite-VIP section. Thank you, Joe Toye. As soon as they had met up with the other group and headed in, Gene found himself holding his boyfriend’s coat while Babe himself was long gone, off to strut around the dancefloor with Web, Luz, and Julian. 

"Hey wait, where's Frannie?" Renee asked Toye and Malarkey as they settled into their space. "I was promised cute female company when I arrived!"

"Oh, you mean the Bill and Frannie who pretended to be coming tonight, only to flake out and spend the entire time alone in the apartment tonight?" Toye responded, letting his anger fester for just a moment before shaking it off. "Yea, they won't be joining, sorry Renee. You're stuck with us."

Ralph sidled up beside Gene at the railing overlooking the dancefloor, an extra coat in his hands as well. When Gene looked down at the coat and then back up at his best friend with a raised eyebrow and a frown, Ralph just shrugged his shoulders and fixed his hat hair.

“The new kid has apparently taken a liking, and by liking I mean he rode all the way here with his leg thrown over mine, and then took my hat and threw me his coat when we walked in." Spina jut his chin toward their group, at the guy next to Babe wearing his hat. "Is this supposed to mean we’re boyfriends or somethin'?”

“I’m thinking that’s a good question for him, but I’m not too sure since he just got back to town.”

“Whattaya mean? He told me he’s from here!”

“Yea, he and Babe grew up together, but he’s been gone for the last decade. Did it not seem odd that you hadn’t met him? So he might just be excited to have people around. I don’t know, let’s not worry about that until the New Year, huh?”

“Yea, right. It’s New Years. To think I almost forgot.”

Gene, Ralph, and Renee spent the next few hours alternating between the dance floor and the comfortable booth they had acquired, drinking and catching up while the rest of the group only left the dance floor for more drinks or, in Babe’s case, to come over and lay very suggestive kisses on Gene during “crap songs.” The club was actually really nice, and the DJ was great, and they had developed a good rhythm by the time the midnight countdown began. 

At the DJ’s five minutes to midnight warning, most of the group (shockingly Toye and Luz had disappeared) had migrated back to their corner, so when the countdown began they were huddled together, counting backwards from twenty (which is too high, in Gene’s opinion) in that awkward slightly out of sync way of drunk adults. 

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” The lot of them shouted in glee as the lights flashed and the screen showed CGI fireworks. Gene suddenly found himself wrapped in a mountain of boyfriend, when Babe threw his hands around his shoulders and pulled him in for a sloppy, loving kiss he wouldn’t trade for the world. 

“Love you, Genie. Happy New Year,” Babe whisper-yelled, as he pressed their foreheads together under the still flickering lights. They made his skin glow different colors as they flashed. He loved how Babe’s skin showed everything, whether it was the reflection of a sunset or his own moods. It made him never want to take his eyes from where they were currently trained. He’d just have to stay like this forever. Of course, as quickly as the thought came to mind, Babe had leaned back in to kiss him once more, briefly before turning to the rest of their friends. 

David and Joe were also in a world all their own, smiling at each other and leaning in for quick kisses while Joe slid his hands into Web’s back pockets. Unsurprising to Gene but apparently not Babe was the closeness between a certain doctor and a guy who’d just moved back to town. Julian had a hand twisted in the slightly too long hair at the back of Ralph’s head and was whispering something in his ear before he kissed his cheek. Spina was blushing crimson, his hands hovering just by Julian’s hips. 

“Gene, did you know about this?”

“Babe. It’s New Years. Let them be a little stupid and short sighted. Figure it out in the morning, okay?”

“Yea, the morning. I guess we won’t have to wait for him to go home. I doubt he’s thinking of sleeping on our couch.”

“Good. That means I don’t have to worry about keeping you quiet when we get home,” Gene murmured into his ear, hoping Babe would hear it because that wasn’t something he wanted to yell. “I have plans for how to spend the first night of the new year. They are important plans, Babe. They’ll set the tone for the whole year.”

Babe giggled at being seduced, leaned his head down into Gene’s shoulder. “I think this year is sounding fantastic, Genie. Can we start now?”

As Babe leaned in to take another bite out of Gene’s neck, he moved slightly to make more room and accidentally caught Spina’s eyes across the group. He quirked a brow, being only as admonishing as a person could be with a redhead latched on to themselves, and Ralph responded with a mere shoulder shrug. But Julian hadn’t moved from his side, and he hadn’t moved the arm from around Julian’s back. It appeared they were there to stay, at least for the night. Gene was happy for Spina.

“Is it too early to get out of here?” Gene asked after pulling Babe’s face around to look at his eyes. 

“Depends. You gonna take me home and show me these plans you had?” Babe asked back, eyes full of mischief and moist red lips parted for added effect. 

“I am, if you’ll let me. How fast you think we can make our goodbyes and find a cab?” Gene murmured into Babe’s ear, reaching under his shirt to caress the skin just above his pants. He was delighted by the shiver it elicited.

“Five minutes flat, Genie. Watch me.” 

Gene did watch as Babe ran around to every person in their group to say something to them. One of the things he liked most about his relationship and these friends was that they were all fine that Babe said the goodbyes, and he just waved from across the room. He had never really understood the need to go around and hug everyone in order to leave, seeing as he’d just spent all night with them, but it was part of Babe’s process. Normally, this could take anywhere between 20 and 90 minutes, but tonight he was on a mission. It was cute, even though Gene was pretty sure Babe was telling everyone exactly why he was in such a rush. The New Year’s Day texts would be relentless, but it was worth it if it meant getting his beautiful boyfriend out of this place as soon as possible. Now that they had decided to leave, his heart was set on getting Babe alone and preferably naked as soon as possible.

“Okay, did I make it?” Babe said as he hopped back over to where Gene was standing with this arm up, replying to everyone’s waves goodbye. See? Easy. He put the coat that Babe was carrying on and led them toward the door.

“You did, and we still have 3 minutes before our ride’s here. It’s still early, so there are plenty of cars.”

“Hey Genie, it’s only a 20 minute walk, you wanna cancel it and we can walk instead?” Babe looped his arm through Gene’s and leaned his head on his shoulder. Suddenly, a walk home with this man sounded like the best plan in the world. Trying not to jostle his position, Gene took the phone back out of his pocket and canceled his ride while they set off toward the apartment. 

It was cold outside, but they were huddled close enough while they walked that it was barely noticeable. The lights from the city were reflecting off the snow that had fallen the day before, creating a beautiful orange glow all around and making it feel more like twilight than past midnight. Babe’s breath became a sort of cloud of mist around them as he regaled Gene with the stories of the night, and made predictions about whether Joe and Luz would ever return from the bathroom, and then transitioned seamlessly into the first time he got to go to a boy/girl party for new years and his dad gave him The Talk, and he wanted so badly to tell him there was nothing to worry about, but it just wasn’t the time then. 

Gene walked quietly beside him, wondering about younger Babe, what it might have been like if they had met earlier while listening to Babe’s innate ability to spin stories that might cause others distress into hilarious mix-ups and adventures. He couldn’t help himself when he leaned up and kissed him on his very cold cheek.

“What was that for?” Babe squawked before smiling and turning his head in order to kiss Gene more fully. 

“Happy New Year.” Before he knew it he had Babe backed into the brick wall halfway between the bar and home, with his leg pushing between Babe’s own. Babe’s breath was warm against his face when he sighed into the long, slow kiss. As his hands held tight to the belt loops of Babe’s pants, Babe looped his arms up inside the back of Gene’s coat to hook around his shoulders. 

“Mmm you’re warm,” Babe breathed back into the kiss, seemingly enjoying the last remnants of his buzz as well as the toasty atmosphere he had found for his frozen fingers. Gene shivered as he ran them across his bare neck, stepping in closer and hitching their hips together and he dove once more into their kiss. It was indecent, what they were getting up to in the middle of the sidewalk as they began to grind their hips together; Gene responded not by chastising them but instead by lifting Babe’s leg to wrap around him. 

“I think we should probably take this home,” Gene whispered as he slid a hand up Babe’s thigh to grip his ass in a rather bruising fashion. Babe groaned in response.

“Yes please, Genie.” Babe bit his neck once more before he finally let his leg down. He had to reach down and adjust his now painfully tight pants in order to make it home. 

The walk took longer than expected, although it could have been due to the small interlude against the brick wall which Gene definitely did not regret. Once inside he didn’t let Babe get past the door, slamming him up against it with his body weight while he licked into Babe’s mouth and bit his lip. Babe’s entire body went lax against him as his breath hitched before sighing out his held breath while Gene continued to nibble across his jaw and down his neck. 

“Is this what you wanted, Babe? Hm?” Gene asked as he rucked up Babe’s shirt and scratched down his bare back, flipping his hands when he got to the waist of Babe’s pants to slide them down and squeeze his bare ass. “You wanted me to take over a little? Wanted to show me how good you are? God you’re fucking perfect.” 

Babe sounded like he wanted to respond, or say something, but he could only moan and cant his hips for more. He groaned in displeasure when Gene pulled his hands out from where they were tracing the cleft of his ass, but nodded his agreement when those hands came around to the front of his pants to unbuckle his belt and his pants. Gene unzipped him one click at a time before he finally got his hand down the front of the pants to wrap around the warm, awaiting hardness. 

“Genie please,” Babe whispered as Gene slid a little farther into his pants, down to cup his balls and then back up his shaft to twist around the head. “Please.”

At that, Gene relented, stepping back and grabbing a handful of Babe’s shirt to lead him into the bedroom. When they made it past the door, Gene stopped to get a good look at the man in front of him. Eyes shiny and dark, mouth slightly ajar, kiss-swollen lips, he was straight out of a dream, and he belonged to him. “All mine.” 

“Yours,” Babe replied almost instinctively, as though somewhere else, as he all but panted from just inside the doorway. Gene kissed him before divesting him of his shirt, leaving it to flutter aimlessly to the ground. His pants came next, although they were already almost all the way off, seeing as neither of them had bothered to do up the button before Gene dragged him to the room. 

Gene got to his knees and pulled Babe’s shoes off, shaking his head at himself for not even allowing the man to get his shoes off before accosting him. Clearly neither cared, just needed them both naked. Right now. So he’d start with his shoes, which were very nice, sparkle-encrusted Converse high tops which Babe had purchased a few months back. He had been in an unusually good mood when he got home from work that day, dancing around the kitchen and chattering away even though he’d had to work late. Gene hadn’t wanted to ask why, because he didn’t want to ruin it if he’d forgotten something, but then finally Babe scoffed and yelled “you didn’t even notice!” while pointing down at his feet. There they were, gold and silver and pink sparkles. 

“I can…” came from above him, as Babe shuffled around a little to try to toe off the shoes. 

“No. I want to.” He continued to unlace each one, and then loosen the laces as far down as he could before he reached up and grabbed Babe’s hand and rested it on his own shoulder, picking up one foot and then the other to slide each shoe and sock off. Once that was done, Gene kneeled up and took a firm hold on Babes pants and briefs, pulling them down and watching his hard cock bounce back toward his stomach. He had to physically pull his eyes away from the sight to get the pants all the way off. Finally, Babe was naked save for his St. Christopher medallion necklace.

“Your turn?” Babe asked, with one hand still holding on to his shoulder. 

“I believe it is. Do you want to do the honors?” Babe nodded, taking his hand away so Gene could stand up, but Gene just couldn’t help himself. He licked Babe’s cock from root to tip, and then flicked his tongue over the drop of pre-cum that had leaked out the slit before standing and kissing Babe full on the mouth. 

Neither let the kiss go as Babe began to unbutton Gene’s shirt from the bottom up and push it off his shoulders. His undershirt came next, and then Babe released the hold he had on Gene’s mouth and dropped unceremoniously to his knees. 

Using the same efficient procedure as Gene had moments ago, he had them both naked in record time. But where Gene only gave Babe a fleeting caress on his way up, Babe wrapped his lips around Gene’s cock and bobbed his head until he could take it in its entirety. Gene closed his eyes, trying to block out everything but the sounds and feelings, carding a hand through Babe’s hair and then gripping it hard enough that Babe would feel it but not to the point of genuine pain. Babe took it for the signal it was, stopping his own movements so Gene could take over and fuck his mouth in deep, precise thrusts. 

Gene knew he could come just like this, that Babe would swallow it, wouldn’t spill a drop, would look up at him like the luckiest man on Earth, but he needed more. It was two hours into the new year, and there was no other way he’d rather spend it than fully connected to the one person he loved above absolutely everything else in the world. He used the grip he had on Babe’s hair to pull him off, and then direct him to stand and make his way over to the bed. 

“That was so good,  _ minou _ , do you want your reward now?” Gene probably wasn’t making much sense, being so close to the edge himself, but he just needed to get this beautiful redheaded boy on his bed and get inside him as soon as he could. He felt like he was brimming with unspent happiness that he needed to share with his love. Like if he didn’t do it right now he might just shake apart. He was trying not to show it, but the smile on Babe’s face as he stood back up, never breaking eye contact, and then scooted around him to crawl lazily onto the bed and roll onto his back made Gene realize that he didn’t have as much power in this situation as he’d wanted. 

He closed his eyes and took a quick breath before grabbing the lube out of the side table and tossing it on the bed as he crawled between Babe’s legs. He could feel both their hearts skipping staccato rhythms as he pressed his chest down onto Babe’s, licking into his mouth and pushing his hands up toward the top of the mattress. 

“Keep those there, yea?” Gene whispered into Babe’s ear as he left wet open mouth kisses across his jaw and down his throat. Babe moaned and nodded, which was enough for him to continue his trek down Babe’s chest to his stomach. Gene sucked a bruise onto his left hip, reaching out slowly to grab the lube. He loved how he could almost expect the sigh from Babe at the cool touch of slick dripping down to his hole. Babe’s hands tightened along the top of the mattress, his legs opening further to give Gene room to move. 

It was like an old, well worn path for them. Babe knew how Gene liked to prep him -- with a mouth around his cock while his fingers worked ever deeper -- and was very amenable to it. Gene loved to change up the pattern, often enough to keep his boy on his toes, but tonight he just wanted them to be together, without pretense. Just Babe and Gene, ringing in yet another new year together. So he took that extra space, leaning down onto his elbows to suck Babe’s cock into his mouth as he slid first one and then another finger inside. 

“Please,” Babe panted once more, but Gene just continued to gaze up at his flushed face and glazed eyes before taking him down his throat once more. He crooked his finger to hit that spot he knew would elicit yet another plea. His darling did not let him down. 

“If you need something, you should use your words.” Gene said, his lower lip nudging the head of Babe’s cock as he spoke. 

“I need you,” Babe whispered back, closing his eyes in a long blink before making eye contact once more.

“You have me.” Babe’s face softened for a moment at the thought, but then Gene twisted his fingers once more just to torture him. “Was that all? Should I continue?”

“Please… I need you inside me, please.” 

Gene didn’t hesitate, drawing up onto his knees and pulling Babe’s hips toward him, stretching his arms as far as they could go while still gripping the top of the mattress. 

“Don’t let go yet, pretty boy, keep them there.” He spread Babe’s legs out, lifting one onto his shoulder and holding the other out in the crook of his arm. Finally, Gene sank into Babe and God it felt like coming home after a long trip, warm and comforting and intimate. They both groaned as Gene thrust just a little farther, leaned into it, stretched Babe’s legs to their limit, claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Breaking off, he whispered, “Does this mean this is how we’ll spend the rest of the year?”

Babe was so gone his smile was lopsided, so Gene stopped making jokes and began to move in earnest, rocking their bodies together, sending waves of pleasure through him. Gene would hold out until Babe was coming apart underneath him. He held his already stuttering breath, trying and failing to get a hold on his own body. This boy, this one that was all his, always felt so fucking good. Finally, Babe groaned out his name, just that, just his name, like it was the only thought in his head, and Gene knew he was close. Bringing one hand between them, he gripped Babe’s cock and let his own driving rhythm do the work of finishing him off. 

“So beautiful. My beautiful new years present. Are you going to come for me? Come for me,  _ minou _ . Wrap your arms around me.” There was no hesitation as Babe let go of the mattress to bring his arms around his shoulders and hold on, pulling him into another kiss. Gene finally pumped his hand once down and back up, watched as Babe’s eyes rolled back and closed, his come coating his stomach and Gene’s hand. There was nothing more Gene could do to hold himself back once he could feel Babe’s pleasure ripple through all his muscles. Panting into the flushed neck of his boyfriend, he let go, thrusting as deep as he could go and filling Babe, claiming him. It was a promise, for the upcoming year and as many past that he was allowed. 

When they had both caught their breath, Gene pushed up from where he had collapsed on top of Babe and sauntered into the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth to clean them up. Once back in their bed, he took his time, making sure Babe was clean everywhere, that he felt well looked after and cared for. Babe hummed in pleasure at the attention, trying and failing to grab at Gene’s arms, legs, anywhere to pull him closer. 

“You want to shower, chere? I can run you a bath?”

“Mm-mm, just want you,” the sleepy redhead mumbled, pulling him closer, wrapping uncoordinated limbs around him, trying and failing to get the covers over them. 

“Alright, hold on, I got it,” Gene whispered, grabbing the pile of blankets at the foot of the bed and pulling them up and over them, all the way over their heads so they were cocooned together. It would last all of two minutes before Gene was suffocating, but it was worth it for the happy mumbles he got from the Babe that was not half asleep draped over his chest. 

“Here’s to another year, yea?”

“Yea, Genie. ‘Nother year. All the years, okay?”

“All the years, Babe.” 

“Love you.”

Before he could say it back, Babe’s body went slack against his, having dropped into a dead sleep. 

“Love you, too,” he whispered anyway, drifting off almost as fast.

The next morning, Gene woke with a start as his phone vibrated next on the bedside table. Blinking into the light pouring into the room, he slowly reoriented himself. He did not need to go to work, it was New Years Day, Babe was out cold on his chest, apparently having moved very little in the night. Gene reached out and grabbed the phone, which had two texts from Spina, one of which had just come in.

_ Dr. 007 (9:37 am): Happy New Year you asshole. Who leaves his best friend to watch out for the new kid while he goes home and fucks his boyfriend? _

_ Dr. 007 (9:47): Don’t worry, I didn’t let anything happen to him. He is present and accounted for, currently snoring next to my ear. Auspicious beginnings, Doc.  _

Gene tried not to laugh, but clearly failed. Luckily Babe slept like the dead. He snuffled and shifted even closer before he dropped off again. 

_ Doc McDreamy (9:49): Glad nobody’s dead. We’ll take him back whenever you’re ready. _

An hour later, Gene was reading the news on his phone when Babe’s eyes finally fluttered open. 

“Happy New Year Genie,” he said slowly, rubbing his eyes. “Hey. Gene, did we lose Julian? Is he here?”

Gene couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from my wedding song, "Thank You" by Nathaniel Rateliff and the Night Sweats. 
> 
> Thanks goes out with lots of love to @churchkey for the beta. You keep me going. If I edited a new disaster into this story, please do let me know.
> 
> As always, I sincerely hope you enjoy it; kudos and comments are love!
> 
> If you'd like to you can [come say hi on discord](https://discord.gg/Vze28xa/html/)


End file.
